


Sleep Deprived by 2 AM Karaoke

by Gracie_SenpaiPeuCrewMaster



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Based off an au i found on tumblr, Its 12, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Omg if only it was actually 2 am but like, This is my friends account and i havent even asked to write this, no regrets, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_SenpaiPeuCrewMaster/pseuds/Gracie_SenpaiPeuCrewMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of au where person 1 goes to tell person two to shut up cause it's 2 am and karaoke with a little but of "omg he finally noticed me" added in</p><p>.....</p><p>I am drowning myself with Nezushi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprived by 2 AM Karaoke

It was 2 in the morning, and Shion was staring at the ceiling.

It's not that he wasn't sleepy- damn, he was starting to see fish walking and conversing on the ceiling with rabbits- it was just his neighbor. He lived in a small apartment complex with only 10 apartments and he happened to have the worst neighbor. Currently, there was four vacant apartments and two were empty because the people were out on vacation, the other two inhabited apartments were on the other side of the complex and couldn't hear anything on the side he was on. Shion could hear everything though. 

He had work tomorrow at a historical recreation center and had to be awake at 5 AM, and his neighbor was causing him hell. He had been keeping Shion up for hours on end for a week, and it seemed Shion was the only one suffering. For the past week, his neighbor was constantly doing karaoke. 

His neighbor was great, his voice was angelic and gave him goosebumps. It was so captivating it made him want to hear more, which made him stay up to listen. Even if it was by choice, he couldn't tell if the voice was worth the pain. Even when he tried to sleep to the voice, like most of his neighbors did, he couldn't; it was so breathtaking he had to listen. 

Today, he had enough.

Shion made up his mind by 2:01 and was out of bed, slipping on his rabbit slippers, at least he thought they were rabbit slippers, he wasn't sure about anything anymore, and he marched out the door to his neighbor's. He knocked on the door as loudly as he could and waited. He could hear the stopping of music and rustling of a person until the door opened and man stood. 

The man looked to be the same age as Shion, maybe slightly older. He had black long hair pulled in a short ponytail and enchanting grey eyes. He had pail skin and stood slightly taller than the male before him. 

"What do you want?" Shion continued to stare at the man in a trance, either because of his beauty or the stars around his face. He shook his head and saw the stars disapear.

"It's 2 in the morning."

"That it is, did you need me to confirm that for you?" 

"I wanted to know if you knew, because I'm trying to sleep and for the past week you've been keeping me up with the karaoke."

"Are you saying I'm a bad singer? I'm hurt that such a cute stranger would say that!" The male mocked being hurt and saw Shion blush and panic. 

"N-no no! You're an amazing singer, it's just that you're so amazing I just want to stay up to listen to your voice. It's so entrancing and by the time you're done it's about an hour or a half till I have to get up for work. Honestly I could listen to you sing forever but I need to sleep I'm sorry!" Shion was stammering endlessly and bowed his head apologetically. The male only stared until he burst out laughing. 

"That's amazing! You're so weird!" He stood there silently and watched him laugh, hearing a snort in there until he finally calmed down. 

"I'm going to pass out soon, so please could you stop singing for today? I really don't like seeing things like fish and rabbit everywhere while I'm working..." He pouted at the taller male who only smirked. The male went down to Shion's ear and sung mockingly. 

"Only if you tell me your name~" He was now smirking at the red faced boy. His face now matched his own eye color and contrasted with his white hair. 

"My n-name is Shion, what about yours?" 

"Now that wasn't part of the deal, Shion, but my name is Nezumi." Shion nodded at the name and waved dismissively.

"I'd like to say more about that, but I can hardly stand. Good night Nezumi." He tiredly smiled and wobbled into his home as Nezumi watched. 

Nezumi smirked proudly to himself and went inside to turn everything off and go to sleep. He had truly been trying to get the attention of his neighbor and was finally successful. He went to his own bed and started to doze off. 

"I finally got him to notice me..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this so fast and I haven't reread it cause I'm too lazy... pLEASE DON'T HURT ME FOR LOGGING INTO YOUR ACCOUNT AND WRITING THIS GRACE
> 
> ....
> 
> I hope you know I chose rabbits cause omg they are so sexual


End file.
